Silverfox
Silverfox (born Kayla Silverfox) was a mutant who possessed tactile hypnosis, an ability that caused her to hypnotize and persuade anyone she made physical contact with. She was also the sister of Emma Silverfox and the former love interest of Wolverine. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine After Logan left Team X after the last Team X mission and went back to Canada, Kayla was tasked with keeping an eye on him. During their six years together, Kayla and Logan were in a relationship and lived happily together in the Canadian Rockies, in a cabin high in the mountains. While together, Kayla worked as a school teacher and Logan worked as a lumberjack. She manipulated him into a state of complacency with her power, calming him though the nightmares of the past. One night, Kayla told Logan about a spirit who was tricked into being parted forever from his lover, the Moon. Stemming from her Native American ancestry, she recites a story to Logan about a spirit named Kuekuatsheu (pronounced in the movie as koo-ay-koo-aut-soo and translates into 'Wolverine') who fell in love with the moon but was fooled by the Trickster into stepping foot in the mortal world from which he could never return. Thus, the spirit, Kuekuatsheu was parted forever from the moon, was subsequently forced to look at the Moon forever and never be with her again, howling at her whenever he saw her. She was seemingly killed by Victor Creed after being stopped in her car. She dies before Logan was able to save her. Subsequently, Kayla is responsible for Logan's choice of "Wolverine" as his alias after her apparent death at the hands of Victor. When Logan was about to get his skeleton injected with adamantium, he asked for dog tags bearing the name "Wolverine", inspired by the myth Silverfox told him. Sometime later, when Wolverine broke into Stryker's facility at Three Mile Island, he discovered that Kayla was still alive; as she did not really die, but faked it, with Victor Creed's assistance, faked her murder with hydrochlorothiazide for William Stryker, so he could trick Logan into participating in his Weapon X project. When Stryker claimed that Logan and Kayla's love was never real, she nods her head in denial, but Stryker silently threatens her with a concealed gun. After Logan discovered that Kayla is not only alive but also working for William Stryker, he likens her to the Trickster who played Logan as the fool. This hurt Logan deeply and he decided to leave and move on with his life. When Logan likens Kayla to the Trickster, she begins to shed a tear of sadness, implying that she regrets her actions of betraying Logan. Shortly after Logan's departure, Kayla confronted Stryker. She demanded he releases her sister, who was also being held at the facility, only to be placated by him and told to wait. Kayla tried to persuade Creed that Stryker was only using them. This didn't work on him and Creed, grasping her throat, promised to kill her for real this time. Logan heard her screams and came to her rescue. He almost killed Creed but was convinced by Kayla that if he did he would be no better than Stryker, as she reminded Logan that he wasn't an animal. Following the fight between Victor and Logan, Kayla said that she only did what Stryker wanted her to do because of her sister being held hostage. Kayla then told Logan that she faked her death in order to help release her sister Emma Silverfox, which William Stryker broke his promise to release her. Despite taking part in faking her death as a way for Stryker to copy Wolverine's powers and test the adamantium, Kayla assures Logan that her feelings for him were genuine and explains that Stryker has her sister in custody along with other mutants some of whose powers were pooled into the Deadpool project. Logan and Kayla then proceed to free the mutant prisoners. While leading them out of the facility they were confronted by Weapon XI. Logan ordered the others to find another way out so that he could engage this new abomination on his own. During the final assault and escape from the Three Mile Island Facility, as Silverfox and the freed mutants explored an alternate escape route, she was shot and mortally wounded by a bullet from sniper fire when the freed mutants tried to escape. Kayla then sent her sister and the other mutants on, while she went back to look for and find Logan. She met him again by a destroyed reactor tower and Wolverine started carrying her towards Gambit's plane for safety. Stryker walked up behind them and shot Logan with adamantium bullets in the back, and then in the head. After Logan was shot by Stryker with adamantium bullets, which are the only things that can supposedly 'hurt' him, this knocked Logan out long enough for Stryker to go after Silverfox but she turned the tables by touching his ankle. At first, she forced him to put the gun to his own head but killing him was not her style or in her nature. Instead, she commanded him to to walk until his feet bleed, and then to walk some more by saying "walk until your feet bleed...then keep walking." She then died of her injuries after punishing Stryker with her abilities. When Logan comes to after being shot and wakes up amnesiac, before escaping the island, him and Gambit come across and discover her dead, lifeless body but doesn't remember her. Gambit asks Logan if he knows her. Unaware that he no longer knows her due to Stryker shooting Logan in the head with adamantium bullets, as the bullets that had hit his brain caused him to lose his memory and give him amnesia, he says no. Logan shuts her eyelids before escaping the island. The Wolverine Logan's voice can be heard calling Kayla's name during one of his nightmares, revealing that he managed to regain his memory of her. Revised Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past Due to Wolverine traveling back in time to January 1973, and preventing Bolivar Trask from being assassinated by Mystique, and changing the significant events after that point, Logan never met Kayla. Thus, Silverfox never worked with Stryker or was killed by him. Powers & Weaknesses Powers= *'Tactile Hypnosis''' - While touching someone, Silverfox could make a person do whatever she tells them to do. |-|Weakness= *'Psionic Resistance/Regenerative Healing Factor' - Her powers do not affect individuals that possess a Psionic Resistance, which makes them impervious to mind control-related abilities. This was shown with Sabertooth and Wolverine, presumably stemming from their advanced healing powers. This implies her hypnosis is biological related as opposed to it being a psychic power. Relationships Family *Emma Silverfox - Sister Friends *Wolverine - Lover *Cyclops † - Former Ally *Chamber - Ally *Psylocke † - Ally Enemies *William Stryker † - Former Boss, Enemy, and Attempted Killer *Sabretooth - Enemy *Deadpool † - Enemy Trivia *She is a Native Canadian Blackfoot. "X Facts". X-Men Origins: Wolverine. 2009. Blu-ray. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *Michelle Monaghan was supposed to play the role, but turned it down because of scheduling conflicts. **Maggie Q was also considered for the role. *In The Wolverine, Logan's voice can be heard calling Kayla's name through one of his nightmares, more before found with Silver Samurai. Additionally, her voice can be briefly heard near the end of the film where the archived footage was used for this. References External links * * Navigation Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Canadians Category:Silverfox Family Category:Teachers Category:Lovers Category:Mind Control Category:Unknown Status Category:Class 3 Category:Team X Category:X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game) Characters Category:Native Americans Category:Cameo Category:Weapon X